deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long
Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long is a What If Death Battle Interlude Hitmonchan Wiz: Back in the early days of Pokemon, very few Pokemon were very interesting. But out of the few interesting ones, comes Hitmonchan! Boomstick: Named after the legendary Jackie Chan, Hitmonchan is a Fighting-type Pokemon, and specializes in punching things as one might guess. Wiz: The Punching Pokemon Hitmonchan was first introduced in the original Red and Blue, and one of the two "Hitmons" that could be obtained from Kiyo, who used to run a Fighting-type gym, before Sabrina and her broken Psychic-types showed up. You know.....Gen 1 might have been the cause as to why Psychic is my least favorite type of Pokemon. Boomstick: Evolved from the young Tyrogue, and infused with the spirit of a heavyweight boxer Hitmonchan is awesome. However, he is often looked over in favor of other Pokemon, but don't let that deter you, Hitmonchan is a force you don't want to mess with. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, as directly stated in the Pokedex, Hitmonchan is capable of punching through concrete with ease, and can punch faster than a speeding bullet train! Boomstick: And just like all Pokemon, it comes with quite a few moves to call it's own. With Agility it can double it's speed, and can hurt escaping foes for extra damage with Pursuit, because let's face it, if you come up to a boxer who wants to beat you up, running is a pretty good idea. Wiz: Bullet Punch and Mach Punch allow for it to attack at high speeds, and can reflect damage back to opponents with Counter, with the damage taken doubled as a bonus. Boomstick: And if you think he is all brawn and no brain, think again. Hitmonchan is capable of infusing his punches with elemental powers, creating Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, and Fire Punch. I wish I could do that. All I have is normal punch. Wiz: Revenge allows it to attack with extra power after getting hit, and Sky Uppercut hits airborne foes for extra damage. Boomstick: But even then, none of those compare to Hitmonchan's two deadliest moves, Close Combat and Focus Punch. With Focus Punch, the user's...well...focuses, all their power into their fist and punches them with their full power. And with Close Combat her unleashes a flurry of quick and powerful punches, meant to obliterate foes. Damn! Why is this thing almost never used? Look at all this! It's awesome! Wiz: But there is also Hitmonchan's ace in the hole. It's ability Iron Fist. Boomstick: Oh, that. Hahahaha, with Iron Fist...not the hero....the ability with the same name, all of Hitmonchan's punches become 20% stronger! Wiz: But don't expect perfection. Hitmonchan does have quite a few flaws. It's two best moves have major drawbacks. It takes time to charge a Focus Punch, and if he's hit, he can't use it. Plus just by using Close Combat his defences are lowered. Boomstick: Plus, while he can take ranged attacks pretty well, he is sort of susceptible to hand to hand combat, and is not all that fast with it's legs, so he is not all there in the movement category, and needs to use Agility to make itself faster. Wiz: Also, Hitmonchan will tire out after 3 minutes, meaning he needs to end things quick, and he also never knows when to give up. Boomstick: But hey! When you can punch through concrete, and can infuse her punches with elemental powers, the weaknesses are only a small price to pay! Hitmonchan is a brute for sure! (Hitmonchan: HITMON!) Yang Xiao Long Wiz: In the world of Remnant, monsters called Grimm roam the streets and the only ones protecting the lives of people are the hunters and huntresses (TBC) Fight Yang was walking through a forest, looking for a waterfall to train under. Eventually hearing the sound of rushing water. Running she saw an odd looking creature already sitting under the falling water. Yang: Time to get outta the way! I need to do some training! The creature opened its eyes and looked back noticing Yang. It turned it's head forward again and just continued to sit under the waterfall. Yang: Grrrr! MOVE IT! She ran up and shoved the odd creature out from under the waterfall, impatient to wait her turn to train. Yang: Ah. That's better. Yang began to sit down under the rushing waters of the waterfall, as she heard a yell. The creature she had shoved came back, charging in at her. Yang got up, ready to battle the Hitmonchan over the waterfall. FIGHT! Results Who do you think will win? Hitmonchan Yang Xiao Long Who do you want to win? Hitmonchan Yang Xiao Long Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles